As Good as the Doctor Gets
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: How the mini-sode "Good as Gold." ties in with Angels take Manhattan. The Ponds are done justice...for now. What will become of the last weeping Angel?


In a room at the end of a hall was a door marked R. Williams. Inside would seal Rory's fate. Inside the room was an old man, calling to Amy. She went to him and holds the older Rory's hand as he passes away.

The Doctor sadly informed Rory this means the Angels will send him back in time and keep him imprisoned in the Quay until he dies. Without Amy. But that didn't mean that she would die too. He never lost two companions at the same time. He'd at least keep one of them safe. Time could be re-written.

Rory decides to change his own fate. If the Angels aren't able to catch him, he won't die there. The Doctor pointed out that there was no way around this. Rory will have to run for his entire life then. The Angels come. Their deaths created a paradox, since Rory didn't get captured by the angels and he didn't die where the Angels kept him trapped. The energy the Angels had fed turned to poison and killed them. Except for one there was always one.

Amy followed Rory to the rooftop where they decided to jump together. It jump started the paradox. They awoke at the graveyard relieved to be alive. Having believed to have escaped the worst Amy and Rory embrace their son-in-law.

But their happy reunion was going to be short lived. It was all too good to be true. Heading back to the TARDIS, Rory stopped. The headstone still read his name. And there was one more name that could fit on it. Before he could voice for an explanation, he disappeared. The surviving Angel stood behind the empty space of where Rory had been.

The Doctor pleads with Amy to come back to the TARDIS. But she wouldn't leave her Rory. She couldn't.

She looked away from the Angel, "Raggedy, man….. goodbye."

River comforts the Doctor. He apologizes as they were her parents.

He had a family again and it was taken from his so cruelly….so soon, too soon. But he had to move on now. He offered River to travel with him, which she grateful obliged but she couldn't all the time.

River tells the Doctor that while he may not listen to her, he may listen to Amy. After giving her the story for publishing, she'll make sure Amy leaves a message for him in the book's afterword.

The Doctor remembers that he tore out the last page from the book and rushes back to Central Park immediately after their picnic. The Doctor grabs the page and reads Amy's message, Amelia's last farewell.

_London Olympics' 2012._

Amy was going through the How to be a space traveler's guide. "Doctor, this says to properly call yourself a space traveler you're supposed to have an adventure once a week." This was the perfect opportunity to finally put it to the test. She wanted to prove River's point that the Doctor only listened to her. During the big bang when the Doctor was going to sacrifice his existence, she told her. And plus, "We haven't had an adventure in ages."

The Doctor did as she suggested or at least tried to. He pointed the screwdriver at the council. There was a spark. The TARDIS cloister bell went off. The Doctor tried fixing it.

Rory was sleeping through all this. How could he manage to sleep through all that? The Doctor wondered.

An athlete from the London Olympics ran into the TARDIS. He had been running from something but he didn't remember what.

It was a different man, carrying the torch from last time. That meant something changed, rather it had been the cracks in time or caused something that was yet to happen. Time could be re-written. Time was always in flux and always changing. He didn't have to worry about running into his past self because those events with the isolus didn't happened. It did happen for him though. He could remember it like Martha had remembered the year that never was.

Because of the Paradox Rory had created, the angel was weakened but it had enough power to send Amy and Rory back in time. Therefore the Dr was able to "destroy it" He sent it back between spaces in time, where it should be. He wouldn't think how he gotten rid of the Angel. He hadn't expected his sonic screwdriver to work. When he was alone once again in the TARDIS, he knew it had to be the Angel that leaked through. He didn't know then, soon the day of the Angels are coming, the day they take Manhattan, the end of the Ponds.

The Angels were erased all except one. The Angel being away from the TARDIS, the only thing protecting it was weakened. The Dr did justice for the Ponds without knowing it, for now. That lone angel will probably show up again.

As he watched Amy go, sacrificing herself like so many others, he felt his hearts being ripped out of his chest. He had a family again and now he was losing them. How much matter of time would be before River was gone?

All he could think was bye bye Ponds.


End file.
